


Watch Him Skin Me to the Bone

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Choking, Concerts, Featuring: dumb gothic kids who do not believe in practical clothing, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, and lingerie that will leave a rash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux is a bartender in a small music venue. He is bored during a metal concert until a goth kid catches his eye with some terrible dancing.--The boy is stood at the centre of a corridor, ankles crossed and one hand propped against a wall. His hip is cocked as he frowns down at Hux from under the mottled, dance disarrayed hair.“Are you stalking me?” the boy slurs. He probably can’t even hear himself speak.





	Watch Him Skin Me to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdidnotseeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnotseeme/gifts).



> my dudes please do not take this too seriously. i wrote it for fun and as a reward for ydnsm for doing a very very brave thing. u courageous soul, u. god bless, but kno that i will most certainly put u thru torture again
> 
> note: hux is 26 and kylo is 22. also, the title is from 'benny' by alex winston

_London, 11:42pm_

 

Hux will do anything to earn money, including working at a cramped underground venue until one in the morning.

The bar is calm while the stage is taken by a group of screaming goths and the audience rushes from every corner of the room to reach the barrier. The noise is a swarm that leaves ears ringing in the temporary bruise of silence as red and blue lights strobe over the heads of the packed teenagers.

Hux leans on the bar, elbows directed from the liquor stained mats and puddles of beer. The pressed cuffs of his white shirt are resting pristinely at his wrists, a print of white in the sprawl of the dark room. He is watching the crowds churn, grimacing at the smell of sweat and hairspray.

The teenagers are crawling in a throbbing mob toward the edge of the stage, screaming the words back to the band in one voice. They are all one mass of black torn cloth, identical down to their makeup splattered faces.

Hux smiles as he pins his stare on a dancing figure at the rear of the crowd. It’s the only one that caught his attention despite the makeup and spikes all the kids are wearing. He thought it was a girl at first when he noticed the long legs in leather buckled boots that reach the hem of a skimpy, black latex dress.

Then, the boots came wobbling to the bar and Hux leaned over the beer taps to the red lipstick smudged mouth and liner blurred eyes. Hux’s eyes fell on the pale chest cut by the line of latex, studded with moles and faded tattoos. Before he could satisfy his stare, he heard “there he fuckin’ is” over the music and the grinning boy was stolen from him by a group of goth kids.

Hux can see him in the crowds, throwing back the mess of his black hair as his tattooed skin shines with sweat. The boy is grabbed by his hips and he is dancing in a way that says either he is drunk beyond caring or he knows what he is doing to the guy behind him as his latex covered ass rubs against the front of his jeans.

A brief chance of crowds splitting and Hux watches the latex skirt ride up on the boy’s thighs, showing the stretch of scarlet fishnet stockings that peek over the tops of the boots. All that leather must hurt his plush thighs, pulling across the skin and rubbing it red.

A snap of fingers in front of Hux’s eyes snatches his attention. He scratches on a smile and turns to a bartender who directs him toward a line of customers.

Pouring beers for teenagers without checking the IDs, Hux keeps his eyes over their heads to follow the pale tattooed studded shoulders and the grin of red lips. But a lapse in his attention when someone spills coins on the counter loses him track on the boy. When Hux looks up again, there is a gap in the crowds.

Hux steps away from the beer taps. The smooth soles of his shoes snag on the floor as he swerves down the bar and steps up on his toes. The crowds are a swarm that bulges out from the main floor. No disturbance gives away the boy in the static of identical faces.

The music eases and the ringing voices fill the air. Hux watches yellow lights flood above the heads of the swarm as technicians scuttle onto the cramped stage.

A door slams down the room. Hux leans out from the bar and sees the orange lights flicker through the glass slit of the door, dripping on a strip of slick latex. A couple enters the room, giving Hux a view of the boy’s wide shoulders and the tangle of his hair as the door swings open again.

Hux sinks against the bar as beer stains bloom on the cuffs of his shirt. He wants to know what it’s like to pull on the hem of that dress and feel the rasp of stockings on his skin. He wants the red lipstick smeared on his lips and the taste of night-long screaming on his tongue.

The gate of the bar counter clicks behind Hux as he steps out and slips along the wall of the room. Instruments are thumped through the tests on stage, but the sounds are distant as Hux pushes through the doors of the venue hall.

Voices muffle but the dark doesn’t ease. Up the staircase, Hux sees a door that leads into an adjacent hallway slow through its swings in an echo of someone passing through. He runs up the steps and grabs the handle to run down the corridor.

Another staircase leads down, turning toward the basement. Hux takes the handrail as he runs down the steps, checking the doors for signs that would orientate him within the building. It’s the trick to the smaller London venues, knowing there are enough corridors and turns to get you lost. The buildings are old and more happens inside than the employees are aware.

The bowed steps shudder under Hux’s feet as he takes the corner. He hears the base drum being pushed through a beat, not loud enough to cover the sound of boots scraping on the floor.

Another corner where the overhead pipes spit and the light glitches. The boy is stood at the centre of a corridor, ankles crossed and one hand propped against a wall. His hip is cocked as he frowns down at Hux from under the mottled, dance disarrayed hair.

“Are you stalking me?” the boy slurs. He probably can’t even hear himself speak.

Hux looks behind the boy at the dead end of an emergency door. “If there is a kid going where they shouldn’t I have to take care of it,” he says as he walks forward. “I wasn’t stalking. Don’t give yourself such flattery.”

The boy hunches and his jaw draws askew. His red lips are garish and the pout isn’t helping.

“You—” The kid points. His fingers are covered in rings and bracelets are hanging like cuffs on his wrists. “You were staring at me from the bar. _What the fuck_?”

Hux smirks behind the swipe of his hand and crosses his arms. He isn’t hiding that he is watching the boy’s hips move as the kid steps from foot to foot. “I was wondering if you taste as good as you look.”

The boy stumbles. A guitar tremble passes through the ceiling and a wave of screams crashes.

“What?”

Hux walks forward as the boy titters back. He reaches and puts a hand on the glossy latex on the boy’s trembling hip. The material is cool, but he can feel the feverish skin underneath. Hux steps in front of the boy and runs his hand up the dress to scrape his nails across the latex on the boy’s plush chest.

In his distracted thoughts, Hux does not notice how the boy’s breathing starts to heave or the hands dropping on his shoulders and bunching the seams of his shirt. Hux walks the boy against the wall and doesn’t stop until one of his legs is shoved between the leather covered thighs.

“You were dancing like you wanted something,” Hux says as he meets eyes with the boy. The kid is already shaking but the fight doesn’t leave his smudged face.

“Are you going to give it to me?”

Hux presses his hands against the wall beside the boy as he leans in. He can smell the spilled alcohol on his skin that has been dripping with sweat from dancing in the crowds. “Is that what you want?” he whispers.

An arm locks around the back of Hux’s neck and drags him to the waxy taste of lips. He gives into the chokehold and leans against the boy, feeling his stuttering chest against his own as he kisses the lipstick from the boy’s mouth, tasting beer and cigarettes on his teeth.

The alcohol has made the boy innocently awkward, sloppy as he tries to shove his tongue into Hux’s mouth. He pulls away and laughs as he grips the boy’s hairspray mangled hair and leans in to bite his jaw when he notices the band of leather strapped across the boy’s neck.

There are four silver letters slipped onto the band around the metal loop that calls for a leash. “ _Kylo_ ,” Hux reads. “Your boyfriend?”

“Nope,” the boy tells him as he grabs Hux’s hands to direct them to his ass. “Since I belong to myself, it’s me.”

“Maybe you should consider putting H-U-X on there.”

“What’s th—” Kylo chokes on his tongue when fingers slip under his collar and yank. The hand on his back pulls up his dress, inching it over his ass that strains form under the fabric.

Kylo keens under Hux’s stare that searches his face and drool seeps from his gasping lips when the pressure tightens on his neck. His nails scratch over Hux’s shirt as he leans back into the hand that gauges and grasps the meat of his ass before delivering a sharp swat.

Hux presses his teeth above the collar and sneers at the sounds the boy is making over the thrum of the concert overhead. Lights glitch as Hux fingers down the crease of Kylo’s ass under the latex. Rough, flimsy fabric scratches on Hux’s knuckles and the bite meant for Kylo’s naked shoulder falls short as Hux leans away.

“What the fuck,” he says and looks between Kylo and his fingers that have come up wet. “What the fuck,” he repeats in fascination.

Kylo shivers under the attention and his hands go down to the hem of his dress. He peels up the black latex to wink the tops of his boots that cut through his thighs and then a slash of red fishnet stockings that lead to lace panties of the same violent colour.

“You were planning for this?” Hux pants as he reaches to touch the fragile band of the underwear. His fingers brush on the head of Kylo’s half-hard cock through the lace and Hux sighs in disbelief as the boy’s hips jerk forward.

“Planning?” Kylo giggles when his bottom lip pulled down by Hux’s thumb and his teeth are caught on the nail.

“You have lube dripping from your ass, you fucking slut,” Hux hisses at him. “Were you just waiting for someone to bend you over and fuck you?”

Kylo tries to suck on Hux’s thumb, but even that is taken from him as spit runs down his chin. He doesn’t complain; Hux pushes apart Kylo’s legs and kneels down between his open thighs. Hux is close to losing control and drooling as he peels up Kylo’s dress to his hips and sees his hardening cock pressing against the bright red lace.

With his hands on Kylo’s thighs, Hux leans forward and drags his tongue across the lace, sucking on the head of Kylo’s cock through the fabric. The boy moans as he struggles to keep himself in check, putting his hands in Hux’s hair to urge him to keep his mouth on his cock.

Hux drags his nails across the skin of Kylo’s right thigh, scratching the cheap tattoos through the fishnets as he hauls it onto his shoulder. The thick rubber heel of Kylo’s boot presses into Hux’s back and leaves a smear of black down his white shirt. Kylo whimpers as the panties are pushed aside and Hux ducks down between his spread thighs, urging his hips up.

Kylo’s moan squeaks when he feels the wet touch of tongue on the inside of his thigh. Hux sucks on the skin, nosing into the juncture of his leg until his chest starts to ache as he gnaws in bruises that he is certain will be chafed by Kylo’s panties.

With a groan, Hux pushes his mouth down until he tastes the slip of lube on his tongue. He hears Kylo’s head drop against the wall, moaning with the muffled music in the walls. His hips rock against Hux’s mouth as his tongue laps on his entrance.

“Come on,” Kylo sighs. “Get your smart mouth working. I didn’t let myself cum before I got he—” His voice break when Hux rips his nails across the stockings as he shoves his tongue inside Kylo.

Useless syllables stutter from Kylo’s throat as his legs shake and hips grind against the girth of Hux’s tongue on reflex. He pants out a rhythm of _A-ah-ah_ and shoves a hand through his mottled, sweat clumped hair. Kylo bites on his cracked lip as Hux devotes himself to eating out Kylo’s ass.

Hux’s knees slide apart on the scuffed floor while he pushes a hand under the hem of Kylo’s dress. He feels the burn of his own tongue when he stretches Kylo’s hole by pushing a finger inside. Kylo sighs, heaving, as if in relief and his nails scratch under Hux’s collar.

“Oh shit, yeah—” Kylo groans and humps on whatever part of Hux’s face he can get his cock against. “You are so, so good. Just a lil’ bit m-more— _Mmm_ —”

Hux drags his head away from Kylo’s thighs and slips his finger out of him as he stares up at the boy’s red face and heaving chest that is spilling over the top of the slippery black dress that is hugging every contour of his body.

“Don’t you know how to control yourself?” Hux spits, shoving Kylo’s leg off his shoulder. His cheeks are puffy from being stuck against Kylo’s skin and his lips are chafed by the cheap lace of the panties.

Kylo smiles and reaches down to pry at Hux’s sore mouth. “Do I need to? When I have a pet that is only good enough to pour drinks and eat ass.” He thrusts his hips forward, shoving his lace covered dick against Hux’s chin and swiping his wet cockhead on Hux’s cheek, leaving a smear of pre-cum.

Hux stares at Kylo from under his ruined hair, watching the boy think he can do whatever he wants like a vulgar little whore. So, Hux stands and the boy startles, falling against the wall, his red lips open in a pretty gasp into which Hux shoves his fingers.

Screaming on the gag, Kylo is turned and shoved against the wall. Another hand slams on the back if his neck, trapping him between the brick and Hux’s chest. He squeals at the feeling of hips grinding against his bare ass, shoving an erection between the cheeks where the damp panties are trapped.

“Do I have to teach you control, you little shit!” Hux hisses against Kylo’s ear, deepening the movements of his hips to scratch the buckle of his slacks against Kylo’s lower back and snag the band of his underwear.

Kylo grunts on Hux’s fingers and pushes his ass back against the thrusts. His face is mushed against the wall by the hold on his neck and he gasps out a moan when Hux yanks his fingers free and uses them to pulls aside the sweat and lube sticky panties.

A deep grunt is forced from Kylo as two fingers are pushed inside his ass. He spreads his legs and bows under the hand on his neck, sighing when Hux pulls his hand back and shoves inside with his open palm against Kylo’s ass.

Trying to ride Hux’s hand, Kylo rolls his hips back, showing off the garish line of red panties against his pale skin. His plush ass shakes from the impact of Hux’s palm, cut by the flimsy fabric that has been pulled aside by Hux’s fingers that are pumping out the spit that he licked into Kylo.

“Fuck—! Fuck—! O-oh, fu-u—!” Kylo’s face is smeared against the wall, his teeth clacking on the painted brick and his nose is crushed. “Ye-s—Fuck—Yes!”

“ _Shut up_ ,” spits Hux, shoving his hand into Kylo’s hair and forcing his head against the wall as he digs his fingers into the point of Kylo’s prostate.

It’s too much; Kylo is screaming as Hux continues to fuck that spot with his fingers, but the sound is swallowed by the thrashing speakers upstairs. Hux holds Kylo against the wall with his entire body as he pulls his hand from Kylo’s hair to the front of his panties, putting pressure on his cock that pulses until cum soaks through the lace. Hux spreads it around the fabric as he listens to the hitches of Kylo’s breathing with every pass of his hand until he is slack against the wall.

When there is nothing holding Kylo up, his boots slide apart on the floor and his knees tremble. Hux puts a hand against Kylo’s back to keep him upright against the wall while he unbuttons his slacks and pushes down his underwear enough to take hold of his cock. He strokes it with a slick hand and slides it between the spit soaked cheeks of Kylo’s ass. Hux hisses when his cock catches on the rough lace – it’s just one sensation away from making his knees buckle.

Kylo reaches behind and puts his hand over Hux’s cock, pressing it deeper against the crease of his ass as he moans lazily. Hux grips Kylo around the waist and pulls him back on the thrusts, but his fingers slip on the latex. A hiss passes through Kylo’s teeth when Hux locks a hand in his mottled black hair and yanks.

It only takes several rough thrusts of Hux’s hips that drive Kylo against the wall before cum runs down the back of the red lace panties. Hux’s lips are slack against Kylo’s shoulder as he rubs his fingers through the sopping fabric, smearing it into Kylo’s skin as the boy pants.

“Fuck…” Kylo laughs as Hux steps away, finally letting him breathe. “You crazy shit.” He pulls up the waistband of his underwear, ignoring the cum running down his ass.

“I wasn’t the guy grinding against men during a concert.” Hux shoves his cock inside his underwear and quickly rebuttons his trousers even as his breathing beats ragged against his dry lips. He wants to pull Kylo’s panties back down and put his lips back on his skin, but the lost look on Kylo’s face wins back his reason.

Kylo already has his dress pulled down to cover the seams of his drooping stockings. His makeup is a ruin and the line of his chest over the black latex is red from rubbing against the brick. He is still shaking, but determined to keep moving.

“Do you need help?” Hux finds himself mumbling as he buckles his belt.

Kylo flinches into focus and shakes his head. His boots scrape on the dusted floor with the sway of the guitar in the rooms above. Hux watches the lights slip over Kylo’s back as he goes toward the staircase and climbs up without turning a backward glance.

Feet rattle the stairs until the door opens and noise floods inside. The slam of the frame is Hux’s cue to go back to his station at the bar.

The room is tense with exhaustion as sweat pungent kids try to crawl toward the stage in their mass of screams. Deaf with the music, Hux goes behind the bar counter and swipes the drained plastic cups into the bins before starting to replace the bottles on the shelves.

“Where the fuck were you?” is screamed over the guitars into Hux’s ear as a colleague passes behind him, lining up cups of water on the counter.

Hux shrugs. “Smoke break.”

“I think you missed the exit.”

“Did I now?”

He loses track of the next words as he draws his eyes over the heads of the crowds. Kylo is probably back to being cosy with some guy, letting the lipstick be kissed off him after being fucked by a stranger in a hallway. Or maybe he has gone home after getting what he wanted – Hux can’t see him, even as he leaves the counter and walks the length of the venue.

Hux looks to the bar. The employees are scuttling frantically as the concert drags on toward its inevitable end. There will be consequences if he leaves, but the thought recedes as Hux rushes to the exit.

The outer hallway is packed with merchandise stalls and the walls squeeze around Hux as he runs down the staircase. The sound is still pounding through the brick walls, but the echoing ringing inside Hux’s ears takes its place and overlaps the noise of the cars rushing on the road outside.

The orange street lights are dripping onto the scuffed floors of the lobby. The security has dispersed to manage the crowds inside and the window of the office is shuttered beside the yawning door. There are only the two figures standing in the threshold, one crowding the other against the flyer studded wall. Hux almost doesn’t distinguish the screaming voice until he notices a shudder pass through the cornered stranger when the pitch in the noise changes.

Hux sees the pinch of red stained lips and the black smeared eyes that close when the scream inches closer. He doesn’t think again before he slams his body into the man crowding Kylo.

The air is punched out of Hux as he throws himself into the man. He must be taller and heavier than Hux himself as his head rings from the collision. The guy tries to catch himself on the doorframe, but trips on the threshold and drops off the front step onto the concrete pavement.

It's too dark for Hux to make out the details of the man’s face, but he can see the anger twisted mouth and hears the scream as the man stammers up and charges back toward Hux. He braces himself for the inevitable fight, pushing his feet into the ripped lino and tensing for the hit.

But the charge is cut short when a fist slams into the man’s throat. Hux watches as the guy blanches and stumbles back, gagging and coughing as he stares between Kylo and Hux with bulging eyes. He takes another step and topples onto the ground from which he crawls, wheezing, before scrambling down the street.

“This is unacceptable,” Hux stutters and then turns back to the hallway to shout, “Security—! Fucking imbeciles!”

“My knight in shining armour.”

Hux looks at Kylo. He is smiling as he shakes off the hand that almost crushed the man’s windpipe with bruised up knuckles. The rings on his fingers have left red imprints on his skin from the hit.

Hux leans in to the boy and spits, “This isn’t funny!”

“Yeah, I would know,” Kylo laughs again and light drips off his wet cheeks that are drying with black streaks.

Biting his tongue, Hux steps back. “Are you—”

“—Fine.” Kylo grins and leans against the wall, hips out. His bare shoulders squeak on the glossy flyers.

“I am sorry that happened to you.”

“It happens. Idiot _not_ -boyfriends get like that. Not your fault.”

“Yes, but there should have been security. You shouldn’t have been pinned against a wall while—” Hux's teeth clack as his words break off.

Clunky boots thud on the bowing floor as Kylo lurches forward to grab Hux by his ears and drag him into a kiss. Kylo’s large nose drags down Hux’s cheek, snorting as he tries to press the kiss deeper.

Hux grips Kylo’s elbows and holds him steady when his ankles twist out in the bulky boots. He can smell the stench of the concert on the boy’s skin and tastes the acrid imprint of crying on his tongue. With the tilt of Kylo’s head, Hux brings him into a rhythm and tries to get the boy to ease off without wanting his full, fever-burning lips to stop.

A bubbling groan jerks Kylo’s mouth into a grimace when Hux finally pulls him back.

“Didn’t you have enough?” Hux asks and yanks on a hairspray mottled clump of black hair.

Kylo shakes his head against Hux’s hand.

An unwilling smile pulls at Hux’s face. He tries to hide it behind his hand as he asks, “Do you want to go out for drinks? To make up for the night?”

“If you’ll pay.”

Kylo shows his tongue when Hux flicks his ear.

“Get back inside then,” Hux tells him, watching as Kylo starts to sigh under the touches of his hand stroking the arch of his ear. “My shift is done in half an hour."

A scrape of boots and a jangle of buckles. Kylo turns with a smile, taking Hux’s hand to drag it to his waist as they walk back inside the building that shakes with the final trill of a guitar.

 

 

 


End file.
